Personal Maid
by iStormXD
Summary: "It's simple really, it's because you are after all my personal maid" BloodxAlice oneshot! - -"


~Personal Maid~

**Me: Hey guys! Whats up!**

**Trevor: The sky, you should know that Faye :P**

**Me: Ugh shut up!**

**Trevor: Make me!**

**Me: Sure whatever, Oh btw this is Trevor some random friend of mine (not his real name btw, just a name he likes)**

**Trevor: About damn time you introduced me!**

**Me: Once again shut up! Your making the readers wait!**

**Trevor: Fine !**

**Me: Thank you for does who reviewed my last story! Trevor do the disclaimers!  
Trevor: ugh why me, anyway….Faye does no own Heart no Kuni no Alice nor did she play the game(smirks)  
Me: Oh don't make it sad enough for me!  
**_**~Awesomeanimegirl~**_

Our dear little foreigner was in the hatter's mansion hallway, making her way to the Mafioso's bedroom wearing the hatter's maid uniform (A/N: I'm not good at describing so I'll post the link below), she sighed as she finally arrived in front of the Mafioso's bedroom door. "Blood, wake up it's time for breakfast is ready" she knocked but there was no reply.

She was getting impatient, as she was about to knock for the fourth time this morning the door opened and a hand pulled her inside, she yelped but she was quickly silenced with the same hand clamping her mouth shut.

"Shh, you should know better not to disturb me when I sleep _Alice~_" Blood's voice whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"But Blood, breakfast is ready and it won't start until you get out of bed, besides Elliot and the twins are already at the dining room starving!" she argued as she got out of his grasp and placed her hands on her hips, Blood smirked crossing his arms against his bare chest making Alice blush as she realized he wasn't wearing a shirt and was just wearing pants.

"That's no way to call your master Alice" he said with the smirk still on his face "Can't you just ignore it for once" she sighed, she hated calling him that.

Blood lifted her chin with his finger making her blush noticing that their lips were inches apart "Say it" he ordered but she shook her head "Come on _Alice_ say it" she blushed at his seductive tone knowing this will never end until she says it "But B-Blood" she stuttered "Just say it" he told her.

Alice hesitated but eventually said it

"Master Blood"

He smirked and released her chin and turned on his heal making his way toward his unmade bed "hey what about breakfast" she called to him her face red making him stop in his tracks "I'll go but you have to follow my orders" her master face her "Why should I?" she argued.

"It's simple really, it's because you are after all _my _personal maid"

"Ugh it can't be that bad right" Alice thought and replied "Fine what is it?" Blood smirked "Kiss me on the lips" she froe and blushed "I was wrong"

She prepared herself and walked towards him, inches away from his lips, Blood quickly closed the gap. (Yeah that right, MasterxMaid all the way!") Alice was shock but kissed him back.

They shared a passionate kiss for five minutes until they pulled apart for air

"I guess that means you're not hungry so I'll be leaving then" she said with a tint of red in her cheeks, she turned making her way to the door, her hand reached out for the door knob but was caught off as Blood grabbed her hand and wrapped his other hand around her waist "Who said that was all? I'm not finish with you yet" He smirked.

_-She hates her master very much, but how can she argue with the saying "The more you hate the more you love" Maybe she can love her master: Blood Dupre-_

**Me: So yeah, I think I did not get Blood's character right**

**Trevor: You think?**

**Me: Oh shut up oh btw I have one more question to ask: Do the Jokers share one body or are they twins?  
Trevor: Like they'd answer that**

**Me: Oh be quiet, I might not be writing theirs any sooner anyway (Christmas tradition means no internet and after x-mas we go to Baguio (I live in the Phil.!)**

**Trevor: Yeah, yeah don't forget to review her story she'll be crying if you won't**

**Me: No I won't!  
Trevor: Sure you won't **

**Me: See you next time and Happy Holidays!  
Trevor: Yeah what she said :|  
**


End file.
